Please don't leave me
by Katyperry101
Summary: When they were little he saved her life. He accepted her when no one else would. He cares for her. What happens one day that will change both their lives for ever ? (COREYxLANEY) or (LENNYxLANEY)
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 in the park.

Hai guys. FIRST FANFIC EVA :D so happy hope you enjoy very short I no but hey theres gonna be more hopefully if I can think about stuff to write but any way

Enjoy read review like and wat evas

Laneys P.O.V

"Bye mom " I called as shoved my earphones in "where are you going sweetie?" "To explore mom" "ok sweetie but get back before it's too dark please" "yes mom". I wondered out the front door out onto the late afternoon street.

We had just moved into Peaceville (1 word 2 idk XD) this morning because mom scored a job as an account, boring I know but she gets better pay.

I kept on walking until I wondered into the park. I stopped and took in my surroundings when I noticed a small pier hovering over the lake. I walked down the pier, the old wooden boards creaking and groaning under my step. I reached the end and sat down looking over the lake at the distorted image of the city called Peaceville. As it got later mother nature began to paint the autumn sky with a range of pinks, purples and yellows all swirling together. I left my spot on the pier and at down on one of the swings and started to gently swing about in the breeze continuing to watch the sun dip beneath the horizon encasing the park in darkness. I sat there for a while thinking and listening, I glanced over at the lake its darkness almost luring. The autumn breeze began to pick up. The only sound that could be herd was the rustling of the autumn leaves against the grass, the moon light soft and beautiful silhouetted the trees throwing their shadows across the park, it also silhouetted something else, something moving, soothing too hard to make out. It slowly moved closer until the one thing became two.

So there it is chapter one wat do u guys think ?

Thnx 4 reading

Katyperry101.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2.

**Hai guys hope u all like the last chapter any way sorry I've been so late updating if u r actually reading this stuff I had stuff going on that sorta thing so yeah here's another chapter for y'all. Also do u guys ship CORNEY or LARNEY**

Disclaimer: (don't think I did this last chapter) don't own grojband never have never will :(

LANEYS P.O.V

as my eyes focused on the figures I saw that they were two men. My heart rate quickened and my feet were ready run. I have heard stories about girls, dark places and strange men, enough to know what the outcome will be if I don't leave. Quickly yet quietly I slid off the swing when I heard one of the men say " don't worry little girl we won't bite." A snigger escaped both men. I crept backwards as they moved closer hopping to make a run for it when I suddenly stumbled backwards and tripped on the skirting landing in a awkward sprawl on the cold grass. I quickly tried to scramble up but I was too late one of the men picked me up by the collar of my black and green striped shirt "your gonna come with us quietly or else" he threatened, a small no escaped my lips and the man pulled out a knife. My face went pale and my hands started to quiver "I said your gonna come with us quietly or else" he said rather angrily, another no escape my now quivering lips and he pressed the knife up against my neck.

COREYS P.O.V

the plastic bags in my hands were gaining weight and tiering my hands. Mum had sent me to the supermarket at the last minute to get things for dinner.

The air of the night was cooling down, Turing my breath to little clouds. The park was calming and tranquil. The grit from the path quietly crunched under my shoes. The air grew colder almost freezing. As I walked I cautiously looked around to be sure not to run in trouble, I glanced over at the swings and saw something, two figures dressed in black. I sat the shopping bags down quietly on the grass and slowly crept up behind them and sat behind a small bush. I heard the two mumbling thing to each other, then another voice, unlike the others it was more high pitched and feminine, thoughts of panic pooled in my head as I listened to the conversation, the female voice was panicky "n-no p-p-please don't" I sat there, my breath stuttering 'I can't just sit here I've gotta do something.' I leaned in closer to listen to more of their conversation, but I leaned to far and fell on top of the bush. The two spun around with the girl still in their grasp with a knife pressed up against her neck.

**There it is guys hope you like PLZ PLZ PLZ review no mater what it is spelling mistakes, criticism, awesomeness or wat ever just plz review also tell me if you want CORNEY or LARNEY (it will probably be Lenny not Larry)**

**I need to no for further chapters.**

**Thnx for reading **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hai my readers I hope u r enjoying my story so far. I no it's taken soooooooo long to upload a new chapter but I have had stuff to do and issues with the site and my computer crashed and burnt, it literally don't work no more so I got it looked at and turns out that the stick thingy in the middle of the charger broke so I have to replace it. Also I have had a major crisis, ALL the music from itube got wiped from my phone and I've been busy repairing that **

**But anyways on with the story. Btw I forgot to say that they are bout 12-ish years old.**

**SHOUT OUT TO:**

**WolvesRock14**

**Cadyn Brewer-Sidelia Miller**

**Guest**

**Shezaweza**

**Claire Saavedra**

**Grojfan forever**

**OLionheartO**

**Disclaimer: don't own grojband :(**

COREYS P.O.V

Our eyes meet, hers eyes pleading, telling me to run while I still can. I resisted. I can't just leave her here with these people, terrible things will happen. Slowly I started to stand up when one of them yanked me up by my shirt "put me down" I squirmed "who's this? Your boyfriend" he snarled the girl shook her head "n-no". He looked at me his eyes cold and heart less. "Well what are we gonna do with you?" I just stared at him " we should kill him too, no witnesses" the other one said the first shifted his gaze "hmmm, yes", he looked back at me.

COREYS P.O.V

The two men roughly sat me and the girl against the fence and began to tie our hands to it then they tied our mouths with handkerchiefs "now sit here quietly, or else" he said whilst holding up the knife.

The two were quietly conspiring between them selves. The girl was staring at me and I was staring at her, our gazes connected and there was something, like a spark in our hearts. She looked down at my pockets. I was staring of into the distance hoping. She nudged me, I shifted my gaze to her, she mumbled something , she looked at me. she mumbled again, I continued to stare at her. She moved her foot towards my pocket, my eyes widened and I nodded.

I had tried and tried many ways, attempting to free my hands and i was tiering. I wiggled my hands around carefully and managed to get one free, I pulled the gag from my mouth and the girls "thanks" she whispered. I grabbed my phone from my pocket and called the police. A male answers the phone "hello?" He said "help us please" I whispered my voice full of panic "we've been kidnapped by to men and we are tied up to the fence in the park, please help us" I said with a pleading look in my eyes "don't worry sir help is on the way" and he hung up. "Now what?" Whispered she "we sit tight" I replied putting the phone back in my pocket.

We sat there for about 2 minutes when we heard police sirens and saw flashing lights. The men rushed towards us as the cops pulled up and raced out of the cars some carrying guns and others carrying tazers.

"STOP AND PUT YOUR HANDS UP" one shouted through the megaphone, the men stopped and turned around. The police stalked closer some holding the men at gun point and others freeing us. They Walked us to the police cars "are you two okay?" One asked "yeah" I said relived.

We watched on as our kidnappers were cuffed and shoved into back of the car. Vengeful looks were plastered on they faces. "Do you kids wanna ride home?" "No thanks" we said in unison "alrighty then, but stay out of trouble, okay" "yes sir".

I walked over to the shopping on the grass, it was still heavy and now wet from the grass. I looked over at the girl she seemed lost, unsure of which way to go, so I walked to her " need some help?" "Yes, please I don't know how to get home I'm lost" she said tears streaming down her cheeks "don't worry I'll help" "you will? Oh thank you" she said embracing me in a hug "oh by the way I'm Corey, Corey Riffen" "well nice to meet you Corey, I'm Laney Penn"

We walked the dark streets with the occasional street lamp for light. I turned down my street, Laney looked up at the street sign "I live on this street" she gasped "so do I" I said "come on I'll show you" I grabbed her hand and pulled her along the street to my house.

LANEYS P.O.V

Corey grabbed hold of my hand a dragged me down the street to his house "here it is" he said, it was nice, two stories with a garage. "Well my house is just across the road" I said "ha what a coincidence" he said "yeah".

COREYS P.O.V

I turned to leave when Laney flung her arms around me "thanks again Corey for saving me" "no problem Laney" she pulled away "well I guess I'll see you round Corey Riffen" "yeah".

GENERAL P.O.V

They both went their separate ways. They decided not to tell their parents of the events that had taken place.

**And there u have it guys another chapter done. I am working on longer chapters for u guys and I'm sooooooo sorry again for taking for ever to post chapters. **

**Plz review like follow favourite and wat ever else.**

**Also I have decided to do 2 ending so I'll do a CORNEY ending and a LARNEY ending.**

**Thnx **

**Katyperry101 .xx**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

**Hey my lovely readers thank you to all who review my story and my other story WHY? Check it out here: s/10512160/1/WHY I don't have much to say really except my laptop still isn't fix yet but I have resorted to the desktop I have but its soooooo slow! |:( also guys I'm also starting a new thing I'm gonna put a star thingy like this* to stuff I don't own **

**I.e. Vans* = I don't own vans shoes plz tell me if u think this is a good Idea I just think it's better than (A/N don't own vans shoes)**

**Anyways here's the next chapter for u :)**

4 years later

(So they're all 16 now)

LANEYS P.O.V

I was sitting on the sofa in the garage with my bass in my lap. Kin and Kon were sitting on the stage being, well, Kin and Kon and Corey was racing down the stairs "guys guess what!" We all looked over in his direction "an old friend of mine is coming to stay for a few days" he said, the twins seemed to be happy about this news "and who is this 'friend' you speak of?" I asked "she's an old friend from preschool" "she?" "Yes her name Kylie she's really nice you guys will love her" "ok what ever you say core" "is something wrong lanes?" "Oh no just can't wait to meet her" "ok you love her"

TO THE AIRPORT TRANSITION

COREYS P.O.V

We pulled up at the airport and walked inside, the air inside was cool and refreshing. We sat down on the sofas when I heard "Corey?" I look over my shoulder there was a girl standing there she had thick jet black hair that was tied back in a bun, she wore a white and navy blue stripped singlet with black skinny jeans and a pair of black and white vans*. "Kylie?" "Corey OMG it is you" she ran towards me and wrapped me in a bear hug "OMG it's been ages since I last saw you" she squealed "Oh Kylie this is my band: Laney, Kin and Kon" "hey guys great to meet you all" she beamed.

We checked out Kylie's luggage and left the airport.

LANEYS P.O.V

We picked up Kylie from the airport and drove back to Corey's. We all helped cart her luggage up stairs and into the guest room, "oh my gosh this is going to be so much fun" she squealed, I rolled my eyes and went back down to the garage and sat on the sofa strumming my bass. I could hear them laughing and chatting away upstairs. Kylie bounded down stairs with Corey behind her "hey lanes were all gonna watch a movie wanna join us" "yeah why not?"

Corey slipped the disc into the player, the screen flashed blue then revealed the title screen, Corey pressed play and the movie began. "Hey guys do want some popcorn?" "YES!" Shouted Kon "ok I'll go get it" I clambered up the stairs when Kon shouted "Laney please don't burn the popcorn" I rolled my eyes and continued up the stairs.

I found the popcorn and put it in the microwave, as it buzzed around thoughts flowed through my head, who was this Kylie, why hadn't Corey mentioned her before, was she good or bad. My thoughts were interrupted by the alarm on the microwave, I pulled the popcorn out and emptied it into a bowl. I carefully held the bowl as I walked down the stairs, I stopped half way and watched Kylie snuggle up to Corey, it made me want to puke but it don't know why. I continued my way down the steps, "popcorn" I called "YES" shouted Kon everyone scramble for some popcorn until it was all gone, then they returned to their seats and watched the movie, all except for me, kept my eyes trains on Kylie and Corey, she kept snuggling up to him, every time she did it made me uncomfortable until I couldn't stand it, "uh guys I'm gonna head got some things to do" "yeah ok lanes" replied Corey .

I left and headed home. When I got there I was greeted by my mom "where have you been out so late?" "Mom it's only 4:30 it's not late" "it's late enough" "what do you mean it's late enough ?" "I mean you should have been here an hour ago packing your stuff so we can leave tomorrow" "leave? Where are we going?" "You are going to your grand parents and your father and I are going to New York" I rolled my eyes and went to my room closing the door behind me.

HOUR LATER TRANSITION

I stepped out of the shower, my hair dripping on the floor, I wrapped my towel around me and walked to my room. I got dressed in a pair of pale indigo wash jeans and a loosely fitted white jumper and my black and white converses*. I checked my phone, there was a message from Corey: Band practice in half an hour. It had been sent 10mins ago "crap" I whispered. I hurriedly dried and straitened my hair and put on my make up. I quickly rushed down the stairs towards the door when I was stopped by mom "where are you going?" She asked angrily "to Corey's for band practice" "no your not" "yes I am" "your not going to Corey's at this hour " "mom it's not even dark yet" "I don't care Laney you are not going, you are staying here-" I turned and faced her with rage in my eyes "YOU NEVER CARED! IT WAS ALWAYS DAD WHO CARED NOT YOU, YOU 'D ALWAYS INSULT ME BEHIND MY BACK, I WOULD CRY MYSELF TO SLEEP EVERY NIGHT BECAUSE OF YOU, YOU DONT EVEN REALISE HOW MUCH IT HURT ME DID YOU? DID YOU?" "L-Laney I -I'm so-" "DONT YOU SEE MOM? HOW MUCH THIS HAS EFFECTED ME? NO YOU DONT YOU DONT CARE ABOUT ME, OR ANYONE ELSE JUST YOU THATS ALL YOUVE EVER CARED ABOUT" tears were threatening to stain my cheeks "Laney I -I'm sorry, I just-" "YOUR NOT SORRY YOU NEVER HAVE BEEN AND NEVER WILL BE" I shouted "Laney I just-" I turned and ran out the door not looking back, no looking back at the woman who ruined my life.

I ran across the road to Corey's where always felt safe there I was always cared for there. I stopped at the door and peered in through the window, Kylie and Corey were in there talking, I couldn't hear what they were saying but I was watching everything. They were talking casually, the suddenly Corey threw him self at Kylie and they started kissing. Tears were pouring down my cold cheeks, I ran back to my house and to my room, ignoring the fact that my mom was on the sofa.

I lay on my bed trembling, my pillow black from my make-up, I slipped my hands under my pillow and felt something cold, smooth and metallic. I pulled it out, it was a knife. Ever since dad died I'd always slept with a knife under my pillow. I stared at it while, it's shine dazzling me. I fiddled with the knife until I heard voices down stares, it was my mom and someone else, they were coming up the stairs towards my room, the door opened slowly, I clutched the knife tighter in my hand, the door opened revealing Corey, I threw the knife and screamed "GO AWAY COREY" , it missed Corey and struck the banister, I realised what I had done and burst into tears. Corey walked in and sat beside me shocked "uh…lanes… are you…ok?" "No Corey I'm not" "do you want to talk to me?" "Yes but no" "what do you mean?" "I want to talk to you but I don't because your the reason why I'm like this" "I-I am? " he said puzzled, I looked into his eyes he was clueless of what I was saying. I told him what happened, he held head in his hands and sighed and told me what really happened, how he was talking to Kylie about Saturdays gig when she suddenly threw her self at him and how he tried to pull away but couldn't and he had heard footsteps running away and how he looked out the window and saw me running back to my house how he had felt like he had his heart ripped out. I looked at him, tears streaming down my face, he wrapped his arms around me and I cried into his chest. He gently lifted up my head so my eyes met his, he brushed the hair from my face "Laney" "yes" "you will be the only girl in my life" he leaned in towards me and put his lips on mine, I was shocked but then kissed back, he wrapped his hands around my waist and I wrapped mine around his neck. We broke away after a few minutes in total bliss, "core?" "Corey?" I looked at him, he lay asleep on my bed, I smiled and cuddled up to him drifting off to sleep.

**So how do you like it? I'll try and get the next chappie up real soon I'll try but other wise review follow favourite and watevers else**

**Thnx **

**Katyperry101. xx**


End file.
